tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiru Kuga/Image Gallery
Official Art= Ichiru profile 2017.png|2016/17 setting profile Quell.jpg|QUELL 2016/17 setting Ichiru sns icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon QUELL smart phone wallpaper.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Ichiru stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover Quell 2017 visual.jpg|QUELL 2018/19 setting Ichiru 2018 profile.png|2018/19 casual profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Nemuru badge 1.jpg|Nemuru Ōgarasu can badge (normal ver.) Nemuru badge 2.jpg|Nemuru Ōgarasu can badge (chibi ver.) Quell guild.jpeg|QUELL 2018 AGF setting profile Machine quell 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Quell 2019 visual.jpg|QUELL 2019 setting Quell 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Icchi 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura ichiru.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Quell pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Quell pieno all.jpeg|QUELL 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- QUELL BELIEVER.jpg|BELIEVER -Inori- Wing cropped.png|Omote QUELL QUELL Vol 2.jpg|I saw a rainbow Sq x 2 cropped.png|Vol.2 TSUBASA X ICHIRU QUELL NEMOPHILA.jpg|Ura QUELL Because you are cropped.png|Because you are Fuyu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban Nemuru okarasu cover cropped.png|Nemuru Ōgarasu Past present future cover cropped.png|past, present, future~ Quell rs 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Issei & Ichiru Quell rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 QUELL Matchless people crop.png|Matchless People Quell rs 5 cover crop.png|vol.5 Eichi & Ichiru Quell rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 QUELL Quell club cover cropped.png|CLUB♣ Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta New step cover crop.png|A new step |-| Anime= Ichiru anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Ichiru anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni QUELL Teaser art.jpg|QUELL promo poster Ichiru icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon QUELL sports day.jpg|QUELL representing team white at the sports day Ichiru cheer.jpg|Ichiru in the cheerleading game Cheer white team.jpg|Ichiru, Yoru & Ryota as the white team cheerleaders Preview 4.jpg|Ichiru at rehearsal End card 7.jpg|Episode 7 end card 11 Preview 3.jpg|The twins ready to help Shu & Shiki Penguins.jpg|Ichiru as a penguin in Tsubasa's imagination Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown ichiru.png|Ichiru countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Chisana manga cover.jpeg|Chisana Sekai cover page Chisana pv 1.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 2.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 3.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 4.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Chisana pv 6.jpeg|Chisana Sekai preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Above the best manga cover.jpeg|Above the best cover page Above the best pv 1.jpeg|Above the best preview page Above the best pv 2.jpeg|Above the best preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 2.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 icchi.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover Bunkasai cover.jpg|Tsukino Okiso Yakou Gaiden Natsumusai poster 2018 bunkasai dvd cover.jpeg|Tsukino Okiso Yakou Gaiden Natsumusai DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 icchi.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver blue cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.BLUE DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali icchi profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F QUELL.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING QUELL visual Empire ichiru profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 icchi profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 ichiru.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 ichiru.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Issei on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen QUELL TsukiPara.png|QUELL TSUKIPARA profile Category:Ichiru Kuga Category:Image Gallery